Kaizo Mario World 3
'''Kaizo Mario World 3 '''is the third installment of a series of ROM hacks of Super Mario World. Like the previous games of its namesake, the game is incredibly challenging, with levels that can take many hours, and save states, to beat. Alex and Jirard start this series live on a panel at SGC, alongside fellow Normal Boots member ProJared and frequent collaborator ProtonJon. A couple who found each other through Super Beard Bros. married an hour after the start of the panel this series started with. Super Kaizo Bros. Episode 1 Andrew Campbell announces the panel before the four players arrive on stage. Jirard initially does fine with the first level, before a section where he needs to get across a gap by hopping on bullet bills. He eventually gets past this section with a death counter of over 50. He clears a section that involves bouncing off a Monty Mole before the episode ends. * Level 1 Deaths (so far): 131 * Total Deaths: 131 Episode 2 Jirard continues Level 1, though he gets stuck on a puzzle that requires luring a line of Bullet Bills over to the goal. With enough trial and error, he finishes this part, and thereby finishes the first level to thunderous applause from the SGC audience. * Level 1 Deaths: 486 * Total Deaths: 486 Episode 3 - The Impossible Slope Jirard opens this video by proclaiming it the first official episode of Kaizo 3, as it's the first one not recorded at SGC. Jirard starts Level 2, which is a predominately icy level. He’s able to get to the checkpoint in less than 10 minutes. Eventually he reaches the goal, but one obstacle with a slope and many munchers presents a seemingly impossible challenge. He spends the rest of the episode attempting to overcome this. * Level 2 Deaths (So far): 393 * Total Deaths: 879 Episode 4 - Alex's Spirit Animal Jirard beats Level 2 at the beginning of the episode, overcoming the slope that had stumped him in the previous episode. He then dives into Level 3, which involves riding a giant Monty Mole above Chompers. Alex considers the mole to be the mascot of this series. The presence of a football player cranks the difficulty up, as Jirard can’t figure out how to avoid it. The episode ends after Jirard clears a section where he spin-jumps across fire balls. * Level 2 Deaths: 402 * Level 3 Deaths (so far): 307 * Total Deaths: 1195 Episode 5 - Shell Surfin' Jirard continues Level 3. Eventually his shell surfing across Chompers escalates as Koopas come to kick shells in an attempt to take away Jirard’s shell. Shortly after clearing this section, the Retron crashes, and Jirard gets on a rant. * Level 3 Deaths (so far): 635 * Total Deaths: 1523 Episode 6 - Double Visions Jirard continues Level 3, attempting to bounce on the shell across chompers. Jirard reveals that he had beaten the part off-screen, but decides to start over to do it on camera. The difficulty increases with the introduction of a Charging Chuck throwing baseballs, and it takes Jirard several minutes to overcome this. Once he does this, he beats the level, but is confused as he seems to die after completing the level, yet unlocks the next stage anyway. Level 4 is a Ghost House. He gets through a few things with ease, but starts screaming when he sees a Lakitu-like creature with a flame. Despite his fears, he makes it to the boss, and saves it for the next episode. * Level 3 Deaths: 822 * Level 4 Deaths (so far): 135 * Total Deaths: 1845 Episode 7 - Big Wet Goochy Jirard attempts the boss of Level 4. The boss consists of a ghost Jirard must damage with grabable blocks, with a rope platform to throw it through, and a red shell to make hitting his mark more difficult. Jirard beats the boss in nine minutes, and immediately moves on to Level 5. The level is underwater with numerous walls and shift up and down with Chompers. He gets to a point where blue fish chase him through rapidly enclosing walls, and accidentally puts a savestate in a place where he can’t escape death. * Level 4 Deaths: 223 * Level 5 Deaths (so far): 112 * Total Deaths: 2045 Episode 8 - The Gentlest Kiss Jirard continues Level 5, starting off with the blue fish section again. After clearing the section, just before the checkpoint, Jirard comes to a section where he has to avoid chompers above the screen. Alex deems this part impossible. Though with patience, Jirard overcomes the impossible. However, this feat is dwarfed by a section that surrounds Mario on all four sides with chompers. He finishes this part with smart savestating, and ends the episode there. * Level 5 Deaths (so far): 389 * Total Deaths: 2322 Episode 9 - The Underwater Maze Jirard continues Level 5, starting off a section with spinning spikeballs, and moving blocks with munchers. After some trail and error with a shell puzzle and later a moving maze, Jirard finshes the level, and briefly enters Level 6 before ending the episode. * Level 5 Deaths: 484 * Total Deaths: 2417 Episode 10 - Magic Vine to the Sky Jirard starts Level 6. He’s immediately stymied with the level’s puzzle, which has him racing a vine chomp. The second tier of this, which is guarded by a baseball player, gives Jirard lots of trouble in particular. Eventually the retron crashes in this section. The third tier is where Jirard becomes especially pressured, as he seemingly has no time to do what he needs to do. However, he clears this tier, leaving him at the fourth tier at the end of the episode. * Level 6 Deaths (so far): 541 * Total Deaths: 2931 Episode 11 - The Climb Continues Jirard continues Level 6, taking only a couple minutes to pass Tier 4 of the vine. He completes the puzzle, then crosses the halfway point. The next section is no more forgiving, presenting even more insane platforming challenges that Jirard has to end the episode on. * Level 6 Deaths: (so far): 829 * Total Deaths: 3246 Episode 12 - Jump and Throw Jirard continues to try Level 6. However, he remains stumped with the part he was stuck on previously. He passes it after nearly 15 minutes, and still doesn’t have enough time in the episode to finish the level. * Level 6 Deaths (so far): 1222 * Total Deaths: 3639 Episode 13 - Soda Lake Jirard once again tries to finish Level 6. After some experimenting with his save states, he finally conquers the level within the first 10 minutes of the episode. Onward to Level 7, Jirard encounters the dangerous brown water and jumping dolphins. * Level 6 Deaths: 1369 * Level 7 Deaths (so far): 10 * Total Deaths: 3887 Episode 14 - Peach Problems Jirard continues to play Level 7. At this part of the level, he is subject to the game’s random number generator to be able to use dolphins to safely cross a rising pit of spikes. Eventually, he reaches a boss room, where Wendy’s boss is replaced with Peach, and Thwomps are added above each pipe. With some patience and practice, he overcomes the boss, and beats the level. Jirard saves Level 8 for the next episode. * Level 7 Deaths: 269 * Total Deaths: 4055 Episode 15 - Return of the Maze Jirard starts Level 8. He and Alex are immediately put off guard by the fact that the level is another maze. He attempts to do the level without a walkthrough in this episode, but runs into several dead ends and essentially makes no progress. Alex suggests that they use a walkthrough for the next episode to save time. * Level 8 Deaths (So far): 10 * Total Deaths: 4065 Episode 16 - The Maze Strikes Back Jirard and Alex looked up a walkthrough for Level 8 before the start of this episode. It takes Jirard 11 minutes to beat the episode, but he enters again to get the secret exit. Eventually, Jirard beats the secret exit, which he finds ridiculous. He ends the episode off at a boss battle with Big Boo. * Level 8 Deaths: 18 * Level 9 Deaths (so far): 1 * Total Deaths: 4074 Episode 17 - Boss Rush Jirard plays Level 9, which he briefly started in the previous episode. It doesn’t take long for Jirard to realize it consists of bosses from the previous Kaizo games. However, he’s able to beat the level within the episode. * Level 9 Deaths: 149 * Total Deaths: 4223 Episode 18 - The Kaizo Groove Jirard does the Yellow Switch Palace, which is only 10 seconds long and catches Jirard off guard initially. He receives a Yoshi through this Palace, which is essential to playing Level 10. One Yoshi puzzle later on in the level, when Jirard has 100 seconds left, takes a lot of time for Jirard. He has to throw Yoshi midair onto a single block. It’s also nearly impossible to see while performing this jump. He finds himself stuck on this part for nearly 20 minutes, and ends the episode out of impatience. * Yellow Switch Palace Deaths: 1 * Level 10 Deaths (so far): 243 * Total Deaths: 4466 Episode 19 - Save the Yoshi Jirard continues to try the Yoshi jump in Level 10. It takes him about 7 minutes to clear the jump, then has to bounce off a shell to reach the goal. Eventually, Jirard clears this last level, then moves to Level 11. The very beginning of the level has platforms that disappear as soon as the level starts. Jirard clears this section before ending the episode. * Level 10 Deaths: 314 * Level 11 Deaths (so far): 45 * Total Deaths: 4583 Episode 20 - Control the Shell Jirard continues Level 11 from where he left off. Eventually, he’s stopped dead in his tracks by a Yoshi puzzle. * Level 11 Deaths (so far): 290 * Total Deaths: 4828 Episode 21 - Sick Shell Skills Jirard attempts the Yoshi puzzle in Level 11 once again. He’s able to pass this after only two minutes. After he reaches the checkpoint, much of the rest of the level consists of bringing a shell along to hit switches. After enough perseverance, he beats the level and unlocks what seems to be the final level of the game. * Level 11 Deaths: 580 * Total Deaths: 5118 Episode 22 - Lava Everywhere Jirard starts what he believes is the last level. The level consists of a constantly falling lava corridor that must be periodically sent back up using switches. The difficulty ramps up as Jirard must skip the checkpoint, then come back to it after hitting a switch that turns the chompers into coins. He clears this part and reaches the checkpoint before the end of the episode. * Level 12 Deaths: 548 * Total Deaths: 5666 Episode 23 - Finale Jirard enter the door to face off Bowser . Bowser not only shoots fireball but also throw hammer , later on kamek and thwomp is spawned to make things even worse . But Jirard defeat Bowser and the credits roll Jirard proud to annouce that he defeated all kaizo games before ending the episodesCategory:Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Nintendo Category:Kaizo Mario Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:Road to Mario Maker